Pokemon XDZ: The Colosseum Saga
by ZeroReploid34
Summary: Update: This story is now on a temporary discontinuation but will be worked on when I have time and then restarted. [shippings] Pokeshipping AuraAquashipping Colosseumshipping and two OCxOC.


**Pokemon XDZ: The Colosseum Saga**

**Me: Hey, were back to redo this whole story.**

**GamePsycho11: Zero, why are we doing this? I thought it was okay the first time. What happened that made you want to do this?**

**Me: Well some parts didn't make sense on chapters 1-4 and decided to fix that. Anyways will you please do the disclaimer?**

**GamePsycho11: Fine. ZeroReploid34 and I don't own anything that appears in this fanfiction just our four characters Ryan Ketchum, Jack Ketchum, and Sally and Sonia Maple otherwise pokeshippers would have gotten their wish granted. **

**Me: Once again special thanks to Auramaster24 for letting us use his character Joel Berlitz, anything that appears in this fanfiction, the aura battles, aura guardians, the aura techniques, aura control, aura blast, aura overdrive/aura blaze, etc. those are his ideas.**

**Me: Now if we are done talking...**

**GamePsycho11 and Me: Lets Jack-in and Power-up!**

"**..." Means humans are talking.**

***...* Means pokemon are talking.**

'**...' Means thought.**

**{...} Means telepathy.**

Chapter 1

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Team Snagem Base**_**. Time: 2:30 pm**

Somewhere in the desert region known as Orre a lone skarmory was flying back to its nest after having failed at looking for food. The skarmory was almost back to its nest when it saw four people from Team Snagem.

It looked at them with anger but soon realized it was just Ryan, Jack, Joel, and Wes. (They are wearing the same type of clothes but each one of them are wearing a different color Ryan is wearing black with red stripes down the sleeves, Wes is wearing ruby red, Jack is wearing emerald green, and Joel is wearing sapphire blue.) It was then that Ryan saw skarmory and motioned for it to come down. Skarmory didn't know why Ryan had asked for it to come down but did anyways, once the skarmory landed Ryan went up to the skarmory.

"Hey Skarmory how you doing pal," asked Ryan.

*I am fine, hungry but fine, * said skarmory in its own language.

Ryan was always able to understand pokemon he also had a special ability to control aura like Joel, Wes, and Jack but had a hard time controlling it before, but when he met Joel, Wes, and Jack they both helped him learn to control his abilities and use certain aura abilities not many aura guardians can use like being able to fly.

Ryan understood and took out some pokemon food for steel type and flying type pokemon and gave skarmory some so it could get its strength back. Once skarmory finished Wes walked up to it.

"Hey skarmory you want to help us with something," asked Wes.

"We're finally going to get some payback on 'them'," said Joel referring to Team Snagem.

"You with us," asked Ryan. Skarmory wasted no time nodding a yes. Then it looked at Ryan.

*I think I should stay with you just so that nothing goes wrong, * said skarmory to Ryan.

"That's fine with me," said Ryan.

*Good, but just so you know I don't really like pokeballs so I will only go in case there is trouble, * said Skarmory.

Ryan nodded and took out a pokeball he then tapped it on skarmory's head and in less than four beeps it was caught.

"Alright come on out skarmory," said Ryan letting skarmory out of its pokeball.

After he did they explained the plan to skarmory.

Just then Ryan realized something.

"Hey guys where is Jolt," asked Ryan.

Everyone, except skarmory, sweat-dropped and face-palmed.

"Knave did you forget him again?" asked Joel.

"Okay first what did I say about calling me knave? And second I didn't forget him he was refusing to get up because of what happened last week with Lucario and Darkrai and shocked me in the process when I tried to wake him up, though he should be up by now," said Ryan "I'll go get him, then afterwards we'll start phase 1 of the plan."

They all nodded as Ryan then went in Team Snagem's base to get his partner.

**30 minutes later...**

Ryan had come out of the base with his pikachu, who he nicknamed Jolt, and went over to skarmory, Joel, Wes, and Jack as they started phase 1 of there payback plan.

**Meanwhile**

Team Snagem members were talking about what to do next until they heard a loud explosion on the other side of the building.

While everyone was wondering what the hell was going on, four people placed bombs on the walls of the base but before they left the building they noticed four auto-mail like objects and figured they should take them for safekeeping. Afterwards they fled the burning base, but as they fled the base team snagem and their boss Gonzap ran out and were right behind them but the four men were to fast and got on their hover bikes and drove away fast but one of them did something different he didn't drive away but flew away.

And as they were driving/flying off the male, who was flying, pressed a button and the base that they were getting away from exploded once more and this time it destroyed the base and anything that was near the bombs they had placed as they disappeared. As Gonzap was cursing his luck he noticed a letter in front of him. Once he opened it and it held out a picture of Ryan his partners Jolt and skarmory, Jack his partner Charizard, Joel his Vaporeon named Storm, and Wes with his partners Umbreon and Espeon sticking their tongues out and on the picture it said in big letters '**WE QUIT!**' and on the back it said 'P.S. GET A WIG JACKASS'. Gonzap crushed the picture and swore he would get payback on those traitors.

End of chapter 1

**GamePsycho11: Now are we going to the next chapter page or are we still fixing this fanfiction.**

**Me: What do you think?**

**GamePsycho11: No?**

**Me: -_-' *hits GamePsycho11 with a hockey stick***

**GamePsycho11: Ow... Okay never mind. *Rubs the lump on his head***

**Me: Thank you, Now Lets Jack-in and Power-up to the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Outskirt stand**_**. Time: 3:15 pm**

After they had put enough distance between them and their ex-boss the quartet stopped at and old gas station to get some food. However as Joel, Wes, and Jack went inside Ryan noticed a large truck and heard sounds coming from inside the truck. Ryan decided to use his aura to look inside the truck so he closed his eyes and focused his aura once he was able to see inside and see the aura inside the truck he could have sworn that one aura felt familiar. Once Ryan opened his eyes he went to open the trailer of the truck but was stopped by two men who had recently walked outside.

"D-don't open that there is an angry gyarados in there plus it was injured badly so stay back," stuttered a man with a Mohawk.

"Y-yeah you be careful," stuttered a man with a ridiculous hat that looked like big round ears. The two men then got into the truck but before they started the truck Ryan heard muffled screams coming from inside the truck.

As the truck drove away Joel, Storm, Wes, Umbreon, Espeon, Jolt and Jack walked outside they saw Ryan with a serious look on his face. Every on was confused at why this was but not Skarmory. Skarmory saw everything and flew down to Ryan to see if he was okay.

Ryan didn't bother to tell them what he was thinking because for some reason he could just tell he needed to help whoever was in that truck so he flew into the air and followed the truck to the west. Everyone was confused at Ryan's actions but followed him to the west.

**15 minutes later**

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Phenac City South Entrance**_**. Time: 3:30 pm**

When they stopped/landed they found that they were outside Phenac City. Wes, Joel, skarmory, Jolt, and Jack followed Ryan until they were watching the two men from before struggle with a large crate.

"Wow, this is heavy Trudly," said the guy with the Mohawk.

"Oh shut up! The sooner we deliver this the sooner we get paid so stop complaining Folly," said Trudly.

"You should probably let them go if you know what's good for you," said Ryan angrily to Trudly and Folly's surprise. The two were so shocked that they dropped the crate on their right foot.

"Ow damn it, why did you let go you dumbass," yelled Folly.

"Ow and what about you, you let go too jackass," yelled Trudly. As soon as they stopped arguing they looked at Ryan.

"You little bastard, you had to say something didn't you," yelled Folly pulling out two pokeballs. Ryan said nothing and pulled out two ultra balls.

"Go Whis and Mur," said Folly as he sent out his pokemon.

"Go Lucario and Darkrai," said Ryan calling out his pokemon.

Trudly and Folly had the look of "WTF" on their faces but soon got over the shock.

"Whis use DynamicPunch on his Darkrai and Mur use Seismic Toss on Lucario," ordered Folly.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse on the whismur on the right and Lucario use aura sphere on the one on the left," said Ryan.

Ryan's pokemon did what they were told and knocked out both whismur with one hit while the two whismur didn't even land a single hit.

Trudly and Folly were speechless at the fact that he had beaten them with his pokemon while not taking one hit of damage.

After Ryan returned his pokemon the there pokeballs a man and woman ran up to the crate and heard muffled cries for help coming from inside.

"Help thieves," said the woman. Folly and Trudly turned around to see more people.

"Hey were not thieves were kidnappers! Kidnappers!" said Folly.

"You didn't have to say that you Jackass," yelled Trudly as he smacked Folly on the back of the head.

"Its too late the damage has been done," said Ryan.

"**Damn it, we'll get you for this**," said the two as they ran off as fast as they could.

As they ran Ryan went towards the crate and saw that the man was trying to open it.

"Here let me try," said Ryan.

Ryan then pulled at the crate as hard as he could and with one pull the nails came loose and the side came off.

The man and woman were surprised at how Ryan did that but decided not to question him on it. Ryan then looked at his friends.

"I'll go in first if I need your assistance I'll call you," said Ryan.

They all nodded as he went inside the crate. Once he was inside he saw four teenage girls tied up with gags over their mouths three of which were out cold. He walked over to the one girl who was still awake, she had brown hair that went down her back and crystal blue eyes, she was wearing the same clothes just like the red headed girl next to her just with reversed colors and a blue bandana to keep her hair out of her face. Ryan thought she looked familiar but then she looked at him with confusion as she thought he looked familiar as well. As Ryan looked at her he could tell that she was very scared so he knelt down to calm her nerves.

"Don't be scared I'm here to help," said Ryan calmly. The girl was looking at him with much confusion.

"I'm the person who took care of the two men who kidnapped you and your friends," said Ryan.

The girl was a little uneasy about him for all she knew he could have been lying. Ryan picked up on this and looked at her with a kind smile.

"I promise that I... nay nobody will hurt you," said Ryan "Will you trust me on that," asked Ryan. The girl was hesitant but nodded yes and with that Ryan called his friends in

"Hey guys, could you come in here and give me a hand," said Ryan. He then looked back at the girl.

"My friends will be in to help your friends okay and don't worry they will not hurt you or your friends okay," said Ryan. The girl nodded as Joel, Wes, Jack, and their pokemon walked inside the crate.

"Okay I need you to help untie the other three girls they are only out cold, and once you have untied them take them to the pokemon center for help," said Ryan.

They all nodded and got to work. Wes helped untie the girl next to the one Ryan was helping she had red hair that was put into two pigtails she was wearing a white skirt, pink boots, a blue and pink jean-jacket with a purple t-shirt underneath. Jack helped untie a girl that had brown hair with a small ponytail and was wearing a brown t-shirt that had a blue sleeveless jacket over it blue tennis shoes and blue jeans. While Joel helped untie a girl who had short pink hair and was wearing a green t-shirt blue jean shorts and orange tennis shoes.

"Okay, I've untied the knots as best as I could you should be able to shake them off," said Ryan. The girl nodded and did as he said and got out of the knots. Ryan then took the gag off her mouth (luckily for him it was a cloth and not tape).

"Are you okay," asked Ryan in a caring tone. The girl nodded and tried to stand up but was to weak and fell back but Ryan caught her when she did. The two of them blushed slightly at how they were positioned but quickly shook it off be fore ether of them noticed.

"Here I'll help you," said Ryan. Ryan then picked her up bridle style and turned to his friends.

"Okay guys, meet me at the pokemon center and bring those three girls with you they might need a doctor," said Ryan as he walked out of the crate passing the two people from before.

Joel, Wes, and Jack nodded and finished untying the other three girls. Afterwards they picked them up the same way Ryan did and walked out to a pokemon center.

**Half hour later**

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Phenac City Pokemon Center**_**. Time: 4:00 pm**

Once they got to a pokemon center Ryan asked nurse joy if she had any rooms that had four beds and if she could take a look at the girls to see if they were all right once they put them on a bed. Nurse joy wondered why he asked such a thing and they explained what happened to the girls they were holding, whom had fallen asleep, nurse joy understood and allowed what they had asked. She gave the four boys' a room key and the boys went to their room to make sure that the girls were okay.

After they got to their rooms the girls woke up but the one girl Ryan had helped woke up first she then looked around the room and then at Ryan both of them blushing slightly but luckily nether of them noticed.

"What happened," asked the girl Joel, had helped as she and her friends woke up.

"You were kidnapped by two men," said Jack

"But this guy took care of them and we helped to get you here," said Wes pointing to Ryan.

"You three were out cold but your friend was still awake," said Joel pointing to the girl Ryan had helped.

"After we helped untie you we brought you four here to Phenac city's pokemon center but by the time we got here you were all asleep in our arms the reason why that is was because your friend almost fell over and you two were still out cold so we figured we would help you and get you somewhere safe," said Ryan.

"Thank you for your help my name is Sonia Maple," said Sonia.

"My name is Rui Ketchum," said Rui.

"My name is Sally Maple. Me and Sonia were going to visit our sister May but you can guess what happened," said Sally.

"And my name is Lily Waterflower," said Lily.

But as soon as they said there names Jack looked pale like he had seen a very scary ghost pokemon and the same could be said about Joel.

"Are you two okay," asked Rui.

"My last name is Ketchum," said Jack.

Rui looked at him with disbelief then she walked up to him.

"J-Jack? Is it really you**,**" asked Rui.

"Hey sis," said the Jack.

Rui then hugged her older brother, crying tears of joy that her one out of her two older brothers was alive, which he returned.

Ryan looked at them and wondered if he should tell her and Sonia who he was but decided against it for now.

"What about you... wait a minute Joel is that you," asked Lily.

Joel knew he couldn't lie to her and just nodded his head and in less than two seconds Lily had pulled him into a big hug.

"Lily-I-know-you-missed-me-and-I-love-you-but-I'm- choking-not-breathing," gasped Joel.

**12 hours later**

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Phenac City Pokemon Center**_**. Time: 4:00 am**

After catching up and a few introductions (except for Ryan's introduction) everyone was in asleep bed, the guys slept on the floor while the girls slept on the bed except Joel he slept with Lily (don't you even go there), that is everyone except Ryan because he just couldn't stand keeping himself a secret. So he decided to get some fresh air.

Just as Ryan left the room Sonia heard the door shut and saw that Ryan wasn't there so she went outside to find him. When she got outside she saw Ryan sitting on a park bench his back was facing her as she went over to him. But before she could say anything Ryan cut her off and spoke first.

"Sonia what are you doing up I thought you were asleep," said Ryan still facing away from her. Sonia was surprised that he knew that she was behind him without looking.

"No reason just couldn't sleep after what happened today," said Sonia "Do you mind if I sit down with you."

Ryan said nothing and just motioned for her to sit down.

The sound of the waterfalls was all that was heard until Ryan started to wonder something.

"Hey Sonia I was wondering," said Ryan. Sonia looked at him curious about what he was thinking.

"Well first, why did those guys kidnap you? Did you do something to them," asked Ryan.

"No, I guess we just saw something that they didn't want use to see," said Sonia.

"Like what?" asked Ryan

"Well they had a pokemon that would not hesitate to attack people and it gave off this weird aura that was all black and it used an attack that I never heard of before... I think they called it shadow rush," said Sonia.

"A-are you sure? Their pokemon looked like normal whismur to me, what pokemon was the one you saw," asked Ryan a little nervous about what she had said.

"I can't remember the name though we know what it looked like but it is hard to describe because we didn't get a really good look at it before the men kidnapped us," said Sonia.

"Its okay you don't have to tell me everything," said Ryan. Sonia looked at him she knew that wasn't all he was thinking she then remembered something and decided to bring it up.

"Hey you never did tell us your name Jack, Wes, and Joel know you but they didn't tell us your name so what is your name," asked Sonia. Ryan didn't look at Sonia he was about to say something when they heard clapping behind them.

They both got up and turned around and standing right there in front of them was Wakin and two other grunts from Team Snagem.

"Well... well... well... look what we have here a traitor sitting with his girlfriend," said Wakin.

Both Ryan and Sonia blushed but Ryan was so angry that he didn't notice or care at the time.

"What do you Team Snagem idiots want," growled Ryan as Ryan stood in front of Sonia trying to keep her from view of the three men in front of them.

"What do you think you damn traitor you stole the 4 portable snag machines and destroyed our base along with the larger snag machines," yelled one of the grunts.

"Traitor, wait so that means... you were part of Team Snagem," exclaimed Sonia.

"That's right little girl and not only that but he was a Snagger he could snag any pokemon without any problems and the same can also be said about your friends Wes, Jack, and, even though he was a grunt, Joel," said Wakin.

"I-is this True," asked Sonia. Ryan just stood there and said nothing.

"Anyway we have a message for you traitors give use the snag machines and you can rejoin us without any issues," said Wakin. "And to make sure you agree we will be taking your little girlfriend with us."

Wakin then snapped his fingers after he did the two other grunts then ran at them both trying to get to Sonia.

Sonia closed her eyes waiting for the worst but all she heard was two loud thuds. As she slowly open her eyes she saw something unbelievably shocking that she was at a loss for words. Ryan had knocked them out by just putting his hand out in front of him but what was more shocking was that Ryan had a golden aura around him.

"If you think that I am going back to work for that bastard of a person you call a boss then Just who the hell do you think I am," stated Ryan "And if you want Sonia you will have to kill me first because you and me are going to fight an aura battle no pokemon."

Sonia was shocked and confused. Shocked that Ryan was going to fight without his pokemon and confused about what an aura battle was. It was then that Sonia saw that the golden aura around Ryan was getting larger.

"So you want to fight me one on one fine I accept your challenge," laughed Wakin.

As Wakin laughed at Ryan the golden aura around Ryan suddenly appeared. It was so powerful that Wakin stopped laughing and just stood there in shock but quickly shook it off.

Ryan looked at Sonia with a serious yet caring look in his eyes Sonia just stood there in fear of what he might do. It was then that she heard Ryan talk to her in her mind.

{Sonia go to the pokemon center and wake everyone. And tell them to call the police} said Ryan telepathically. Sonia just stood there shocked.

"B-but what about you," stuttered Sonia.

{I don't want you to get hurt or captured so please trust me I know what I'm doing} thought Ryan.

"O-okay I will... just please be careful," said Sonia in a caring voice. Ryan nodded and with that Sonia went inside the pokemon center to get the others.

"Ha you think you can win you lost the last time we fought," laughed Wakin.

"ENOUGH TALK LETS DO THIS," yelled Ryan.

"**LETS GO AURA BATTLE,**" yelled Wakin and Ryan in unison. After they said this, the golden aura that surrounded Ryan appeared while a red aura surrounded Wakin.

Wakin rushed at Ryan but Ryan didn't even try to move as Wakin closed in. Wakin then punched Ryan right in the face but Ryan didn't even flinch. Wakin then punched him repeatedly in the face, which Ryan still didn't flinch at. Then Wakin tried to hit Ryan with an aura-powered uppercut. But before he could make the uppercut connect Ryan disappeared.

"W-what the hell," said a confused Wakin as he looked around desperately to find his opponent.

"Are you done? Good now it's my turn," said a familiar voice.

Wakin looked up to see Ryan floating in the air but he looked different. As Ryan slowly landed Wakin was shocked to see that Ryan's hair had gotten spikier, had turned gold and his eyes had turned a light green (yes it is a super saiyan but remember this is not a crossover).

At this point Joel, Jolt, Daisy, Storm, Wes, Umbreon, Espeon, Sonia, Jack, skarmory, Rui, and Sally had come into the scene and were shocked to see Ryan's transformation.

Ryan looked at Wakin with anger in his eyes but his face didn't show it. Ryan slowly walked towards Wakin. As Ryan walked closer to the Snagem member Wakin started to fire red aura spheres from his hands at Ryan which disintegrated on contact.

Wakin started to panic and tried to fire a fully charged Aura Storm at Ryan.

"Everyone get down this is going to be a big one," warned Wes as they took cover.

Ryan stopped walking and put his hand out to stop the attack. Wakin then fired the aura storm at Ryan, which formed a red beam like attack, and just as it hit Ryan it was split in half then was absorbed into his hand and just disappeared into thin air.

Wakin was scared beyond belief he just fired his strongest attack and yet it still did nothing.

Ryan smirked as he looked at Wakin's scared face. Ryan then dashed at Wakin and prepared an aura storm to blast him away. But before he did Ryan spoke.

"Make sure to tell your boss what you heard me say about him," said Ryan "Aura Storm."

Ryan then fired the aura storm at point blank range causing an explosion that sent Wakin flying. As he went off in the distance they all heard Wakin yell: "Wendy I can fly."

After they heard that they saw a bright flash of light of in the direction of Wakin's 'flight'.

**5 hours later**

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Phenac City**_**. Time: 9:00 am**

Ryan made sure that the other Team Snagem members were arrested. After they were gone Ryan walked over to skarmory and Jolt and asked them if the would go into their pokeballs if he promised to let them out when he could which the both agreed too.

After Ryan had returned them to their pokeballs he looked at Wes, Joel, and Jack.

"Guys, take Rui, Lily, and Sally back to the pokemon center we'll be there in a few minutes," said Ryan calmly still in his super form (yes that is what I am calling it).

Wes, Joel, and Jack were confused but agreed to what Ryan had asked. Ryan then walked over to Sonia.

"Sonia would you like to know who I am," asked Ryan with a gentle smile.

Sonia was confused why he asked this and shocked that he still looked like he did but she just nodded her head yes.

"Okay then hold on tight I am going to take you somewhere where you will learn everything," said Ryan.

Ryan then picked her up bridle style and floated up into the air.

"Aura Control," yelled Ryan. They both disappeared into thin air but little did they know Jack, Wes, and Joel had done the same thing and teleported to the same place they went to with Lily, Rui, and Sally (yes Jack Wes and Joel can do that too).

End chapter 2

**Me: Okay, If you watched the DragonBall Z Cell Saga you would know that Ryan did the same thing Cell did with Hercule when the cell games started but remember we do not own anything that is related to the shows: pokemon, Gurren Lagann, or anything DragonBall Z. So please don't sue us and if you have any advice please be nice if you are going to share said advice.**

**GamePsycho11: Now Lets Jack-in and Power-up to the next chapter!**

**Me: -_-****#**** *hits GamePsycho11 with a hockey stick again* That was my line...**

Chapter 3

_**Previously on Pokemon XDZ**_

Ryan had just used aura control to teleport himself and Sonia to a new town but little did Sonia know that she was about to get a blast from her past.

**2 hours later **

**Region: **_**Kanto **_**City: **_**Pallet Town**_** Time: 11:00 am**

Ryan was now standing outside a small house with Jolt, his skarmory he had just named Saber, and a very confused Sonia.

"Wait are we where I think we are," asked Sonia.

Ryan didn't respond and just knocked on the door. They both heard footsteps coming closer and when the footsteps stopped the door open reveling someone Sonia didn't expect... Ash Ketchum and his partner Pikachu.

"Hello can I help you... Sonia? What are you doing here I thought you, Lily, Rui, and Sally left 2 weeks ago to go explore Orre," said a surprised Ash Ketchum.

It was then that pikachu saw Ryan (still in his super form) and jumped into his arms.

"Hey pikachu how has Ash been treating you," asked Ryan.

*Fine, he has been a little dense about certain things but other than that we have been great, * said pikachu which only Ryan understood what he said.

"Good to hear pal," said Ryan petting pikachu which pikachu enjoyed.

"Who are you and how do you know my pikachu," asked Ash.

Just then a girl with short red hair put up in a ponytail walked up to Ash but when she look at who as at the front door she was shocked to see Sonia there but was confused at who Ryan was.

"I'm guessing your Ash's girlfriend, Misty Waterflower correct," said Ryan.

Ash and Misty blushed and looked at him in shock as Ryan chuckled and turned back to normal, which surprised Ash, Sonia, and Misty.

"Don't worry I will explain everything once EVERYONE ELSE GETS HERE," said Ryan looking at the bushes behind them as Wes, Jack, Rui, Sally, Joel, and Lily walked out from the bushes. Ash and Misty were shocked to see not only Sonia, but also the missing Joel, Rui, Sally, and Lily were there also. After they walked out of the bushes Ryan looked at Ash.

"May we come in?" asked Ryan.

Ash just nodded and let them all in the door. After everyone was inside Ryan noticed something.

"Hey Ash where is Delia," asked Ryan. Everyone, except Ryan's pokemon, Jack, Wes, and Joel, were shocked at this.

"Okay first off how do you know us, second she is in the backyard, third who are you and why are Lily, Rui, Sally, Joel and Sonia with you" asked a very shocked Ash.

"First I thought you might want her to hear what I am about to say to all of you, and second all will be explained once you go and get your mom," said Ryan.

Ash decided that if what Ryan has to say is important his mom might want to hear it too. So he went and got his mom and just as she walked in she noticed Joel and gave him a stern look and said "Joel Berlitz, where have you been?" Joel smiled and chuckled at this. "You know me Ma'am, never a dull moment," said Joel.

"Okay if we are all done talking I can get to my explanation," said Ryan.

Everyone nodded as Ryan began.

"Ash is right I should tell you all who I am, though Joel, Wes, and Jack already know this, my name is Ryan Ketchum and Jack and I are Ash and Rui's older brothers," said Ryan.

Everyone, excluding Joel, Wes, Jack,and their pokemon, were shocked at this.

"But how could you still be alive we thought that Team Rocket killed you in the attack," stated Sonia.

"We thought that they would but instead they gave us to a team in Orre called Team Snagem, who also work with two other teams, Team Plazma and Team Cipher, and they forced us to work for them," said Jack.

"It wasn't until yesterday that we left and destroyed their base and all their snag machines, that is all except their portable ones that we stole from them," said Joel.

"Which we will use to take back the pokemon we stole while we worked for those bastards," said Ryan sounding furious as he turned back to his super form, which shocked Ash, Misty, and Delia.

"Calm down Ryan, for all we know they could be anywhere in the world besides we don't even know where to look," stated Joel.

Just then an explosion was heard outside.

"Damn it those bastards must have followed us here," cursed Ryan to himself.

Ryan then rushed outside to see that Trudly and Folly were outside with a tall man dressed in gold disco clothes who had a ridiculously large Afro, which was colored like a pokeball, along with three other people in different colored armor, one being colored red, another being colored blue, while the last one was colored green, and a makuhita that was acting different that normal ones would act.

"Who the hell do you think you are attacking this town you bastards," yelled Ryan still in his super form.

"That's him Mirror B. that's the bastard who stopped us," said Folly pointing at Ryan as every one walked outside.

"What you have got to be joking you two were beaten by this knave I am disappointed," said Mirror B.

"You probably shouldn't have called him a knave," said Joel.

Mirror B looked at Joel with a raised eyebrow as did Ash.

"Why do you say that," asked Ash.

Joel pointed at Ryan and said "Take a look for yourself, knave."

He looked and saw that Ryan had a golden aura around him and it was getting bigger.

"You... are never... to call me... A KNAVE," yelled Ryan as he rushed at Mirror B at about 40 mph.

"Makuhita, use Shadow Rush to protect the boss," ordered Trudly.

Makuhita then got an evil look in its eyes and dashed at Ryan at the same speed Ryan was going. But before they collided Ryan stopped and activated his snag machine and threw a charged pokeball at it and as soon as it went inside the pokeball Ryan grabbed the pokeball and continued on as the pokemon was snagged.

Everyone, except Joel, Wes, and Jack, was shocked at what Ryan did even Mirror B was shocked. But before Ryan got to close, Mirror B was warped out of the town before Ryan could get close enough to him.

After they warped out of range Ryan looked to the skies.

"TEAM CIPHER YOU AND TEAM PLAZMA WILL BE DEFEATED IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO," yelled Ryan as he swore to himself he would get payback for them attacking his hometown.

End chapter 3

Chapter 4

**2 hours later**

**Region: **_**Orre **_**City: **_**Phenac City**_** Time: 12:30 pm**

After Ryan had explained everything he knew about what was going on starting with why and how he captured the makuhita Ryan then showed Ash how to use aura control and the aura abilities8. After Ash had learned how to use his aura abilities, Ryan, Ash, Joel, Wes, and Jack used aura control to teleport them along with Sonia, Misty, Lily, Rui, and Sally to Orre's Phenac City but when they got there the three red, blue, and green armored men were blocking the exits to the city.

"Damn it they knew we would come back here so they blocked off any exits," cursed Wes.

"We have no choice we must battle them to leave the city," said Ryan "But I think that they will have a shadow pokemon with them so we might need to snag them."

"But Ryan we don't have any unused pokeballs and you know they don't sell pokeballs in Orre," said Wes. "Plus you are the only one who does have some unused ones."

Just then Ryan got an idea.

"Wait what if we got them in one place while they had their shadow pokemon out and when they got into the same area that's when we snag them," said Ryan. "And don't worry about pokeballs I have plenty of them leftover."

Everyone nodded at the plan as Ryan gave Jack, Wes, and Joel 15 pokeballs and Great balls. After that they started the plan.

Wes and Rui went to the west gate, Ash and Misty went with Joel and Lily to the east gate, Jack and Sally went to the south gate while Ryan and Sonia went to the park.

**3 minutes later**

**Region: **_**Orre.**_** Location: **_**Phenac City Park Fountain**_**. Time: 12:33 pm**

The three armored men had arrived at the park fountain and were waiting for their opponent luckily for them they didn't have to wait long.

"I see you three accepted my challenge," said Ryan walking up to face them with his friends.

"Yeah whatever, now what is this about a 3 on 1 aura battle," asked the blue armored man with his Croconaw.

"Simple the battle will be you three and your shadow pokemon vs. me and my Lucario with no switching pokemon and no using items for both of us if you loss you hand over your shadow pokemon without any arguing and surrender to the cops, but if I loss we surrender to you and go without a fight the loser/losers are the trainers or pokemon who cant stand up or their pokemon faint in battle and as we both know that an aura battle hurts not only the pokemon but their trainers as well, so lets say you, your pokemon, and I pass out but not lucario then that means that I win and you lose, got it memorized," said Ryan (yes I added something form kingdom hearts but remember we don't own anything that appears in this fanfiction).

Sonia was shocked by that Ryan would risk his life just to protect those he held close.

"Humph very well we accept your challenge," said the man in red with his Quilava.

"**Then lets go aura battle**," said all of them in unison. Ryan went super while a black aura surrounded the three men.

"Go Lucario," said Ryan sending out his aura pokemon.

After Ryan's lucario appeared the golden aura surrounded lucario as it changed from its normal colors to its shiny colors.

"**Go Bayleef/Quilava/Croconaw**," said the three men as their shadow pokemon walked out to battle.

{Lucario, use Extremespeed to get to the side of them then use Dark Pulse if they attack first,} said Ryan telepathically to lucario which it nodded at.

"**Triple shadow rush**," said the three men in unison.

The three shadow starter evolutions then rushed at lucario. Lucario tried to dodge but the three attacks still hit him.

"Agh," yell Ryan as he felt Lucario's pain and fell to one knee breathing heavy.

"HaHaHa look like you couldn't even handle a few simple shadow rush attacks how pathetic you might as well give up now and maybe we wont have to kill you at all," laugh the man in red along with the blue and green men.

Sonia was really afraid for Ryan's safety, that and because she couldn't do anything to help him. She was about to run over to him and help but Ryan's voice stopped her before she could.

"Sonia... stay there... I said I can handle this... and I meant it... just trust me... on this I know what I'm doing," said Ryan weakly as he and lucario stood up a determined look in their eyes.

"Lucario do just as we planned," said Ryan.

Lucario nodded then it used Extremespeed to get to the side of its opponents and then used dark pulse, which knocked out bayleef, quilava, and their trainers, but croconaw dodged the attack.

After he dodged the attack he used shadow rush at Sonia. Ryan instantly saw this coming and pushed her to safety and charged and aura sphere in his hand but Ryan still took the full force of the hit as the shadow croconaw hit the aura sphere which caused an explosion to surrounded Ryan, lucario, and croconaw.

"D-did Ryan win," asked Wes still shocked at what had happened but once the smoke cleared Ryan was on the ground with croconaw both out cold while lucario was just barley standing.

"Ryan!" yelled Sonia. She quickly ran over to Ryan's aide.

Lucario slowly limped over to Ryan's unconscious body and looked at Sonia cry her eyes out with worry for her childhood friend. As lucario looked at her he felt that something was different about her that there was something else as to why she was crying for Ryan. It was then that Sonia sobbed out something that only lucario could hear that made him figure out the reason why she was crying.

"Ryan please don't leave me... not now... I can't lose you again," sobbed Sonia as she held him close to her.

Lucario knew now that this feeling that she felt was not just worry for his safety it was something stronger than that... it was love.

Lucario also figured out why Ryan saved Sonia from croconaw's attack. Ryan felt the same way about Sonia.

Lucario thought about saying something to Ryan about that later but decided to leave that topic alone for now.

Lucario then heard soft groans coming from Ryan while Sonia was sobbing. As Ryan regained consciousness he wrapped his arms around Sonia, which Sonia slightly blushed at, and gave her a hug. He then whispered into her ear.

"Its okay now Sonia I'm right here and I promise I will never leave you again," whispered Ryan as Sonia returned the hug.

"Good job out there lucario take a long deserved rest," said Ryan. Lucario smiled and nodded as Ryan returned him to its pokeball.

After the battle and the three men were arrested Sonia helped Ryan stand up to take him to the pokemon center but before they left the park Ryan took the pokeballs that where for the shadow bayleef, quilava, and croconaw which were given to him by Officer Jenny, afterwards Sonia helped Ryan to the pokemon center so he could heal his wounds.

End chapter 4

**Me: Finally this page of the story is finished being fixed hopefully the next few won't be as hard to think of.**

**GamePsycho11: Lets hope you can think of something too.**

**Me: _****#**** *hits GamePsycho11 with a hockey stick AGAIN* That was not funny.**

**GamePsycho11: Sorry and OW *Rubs the lump on his forehead***

**Me: Thank you, anyway thanks for reading, and until I update again...**

**GamePsycho11 and Me: See You Next Time.**

**[Announcer]: GamePsycho, Zero logging out.**


End file.
